DwreamWorld
by DemonVampyrWolf
Summary: Nel recounts her adventures at "DwreamWorld" AU


**Hi minna~**

**Yet another short story for ya. This one isn't a yaoi *sniff* **

**It's my English HW lol **

**

* * *

**"Uncle Itsugo!" the sea green haired girl cried as soon as Ichigo opened the door.

"Oh my god Nel… Why do you call him 'uncle'?" the blue haired man behind her sighed.

"It's okay Grimmjow. I don't mind." Ichigo said, smiling brightly as he did so. "Hello Nel. I haven't seen you in while, how are you?" the orange haired man said as he picked the giggling five year old.

"I'm good Itsugo!"

"Nel, how many times do I have to tell you that his name is Ichigo? I – CHI – GO." Grimmjow snapped.

Nel pouted cutely and sniffled as tears began to pool at the corners of her light green eyes. Ichigo thought fast to stop the girl from crying and began to tickle her.

"Just ignore the big bad Grimmjow." Then Ichigo turned to Grimmjow, who was still standing in the doorway. "Hurry up and get in before I close the door in your face." Grimmjow scowled and stepped in the apartment. His cerulean eyes glaring daggers at the spiky haired youth whose doe brown eyes danced with amusement as he walked past heading towards the lounges to the left of the door.

"Hey Grimm." A shoulder length haired blonde called from the lounge directly opposite from the T.V.

"Hey Shinji." Grimmjow grunted as he sat down on the couch left of Shinji's, his crisp white Armani suit crinkling as he bent.

"Straight from work again Grimmjow?" Shinji asked, smirking at the business tycoon.

Grimmjow sighed and nodded "I had to go pick up Nel from day care before coming here."

Just then he heard the door slam softly before Ichigo came into view, still holding his little sister, and sat down opposite Grimmjow on the other side of the beech veneer coffee table. Nel settled comfortably in a position on Ichigo's where she could see both 'Uncle Ichigo' and Shinji.

"Guess where Gwimmy took me yesterday!" Grimmjow rolled his eyes and tried to ignore his sister's bad speech.

"Where'd he take you?" Shinji asked.

"He took me ta' DwreamWorld!"

"You mean _Dream_World." Grimmjow interjected. Nel frowned and blew a raspberry at her brother.

"Tat's what I said!" Grimmjow rolled his eyes and ignored her.

"You got beer Ichi?"

"Yeah in the fridge. And don't call me Ichi." Grimmjow got up and disappeared into the kitchen. When her brother was gone, Nel continued her story.

"He took me ta' Tiger Island an' da' Wiggles World an' Nickelodeon an' he took me on all da' rides!" Ichigo seemed speechless at that last bit.

"_All _the rides?" he asked, seriously not believing that Grimmjow would take her on all the rides.

"Even tha' Giant Drop?" Shinji grinned, his respect for the blued haired devil increasing.

"Yup! It was ma' favouwite!" the _five_ year old cried. Ichigo looked at Shinji disbelievingly.

"No way. What about the Tower of Terror?"

"Tha's second favouwite!"

"Oh my god."

"Ya see how sadistic that brat is?" Grimmjow said as he reappeared from the kitchen.

"Surely they wouldn't let you take a _five _year old on the Giant Drop?" Ichigo asked incredulously. Grimmjow just smirked and gestured to his suit and sat down again.

"Of course…" Ichigo grumbled. Shinji laughed mercilessly at him.

"Shoulda' expected that Ichi. Of course they're going to let one of six worldwide known owners of Hueco Mundo do what he wants."

"Speaking of being an owner, how's _Vizard_ going Shin?" Grimmjow asked, cracking open his beer and taking a long pull from it. Shinji shrugged and chugged at his own beer. _Vizard_ was a well known club in Surfer's Paradise. Shinji owns the joint with his mates.

"Same ol' same ol'. How's _Soul Society _goin' Ichi?" Ichigo frowned and asked for the thousandth time for them not to call him that.

"_Soul Society's _goin' alright, Kenpachi still chases me around lookin' for a fight as usual—Nel will you please stop wriggling?" he almost snapped at the squirming girl in his lap. What? Ichigo may be nice but he can still get annoyed.

"YA NEVA LET ME FINISH MA STORY!" apparently so can little five year old girls…

"Nel, ya shouldn't scream at your 'uncle' Ichigo and Shinji." Grimmjow scolded. Shinji waved him off amusedly.

"Nah, leave her Grimmjow. Did you get ya face painted ther'?" Shinji asked, gesturing to the hot pink line running over her left cheek, over her nose and over her right cheek.

"Yeah. SpongeBob painted it!" Ichigo grinned and bounced the cheerful girl on his knee.

"Did he now?" Nel held onto Ichigo's arms for dear life and laughed madly.

"Did ya see any kangaroo's and koalas?"

"Yeah! The kowala's are weally soft!"

"And what did the kangaroo's do Nel?" Ichigo asked. Nel scrambled off Ichigo's lap and ran over the open area behind the lounges.

Curling her hands underneath her chin, she answered. "They went…. BOING!" and with that she began to jump around the lavish apartment. The three men laughed at her before turning around again and starting their own conversation. Nel would tire herself out… eventually.

* * *

**Yep. English HW. It was supposed to a narrative, information report OR a personal recount about a theme park. I feel as though I didn't do that as much as I should've. I don't know. Let me know? ****Reviews would be greatly appreciated :) **

**Ganbatte! **

**~Demon **


End file.
